injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (Injustice 2)
|} "With great power comes great responsibility." About Spider-Man *'Injustice 2 Bio:' "Peter Parker, orphaned and cared for by Uncle Ben and Aunt May, was a highly intelligent high-school student with advanced scientific knowledge, though he was a total nobody. That all changed when a Radioactive Spider bit Peter's hand during a science exhibit. Peter gained the ability to climb onto walls, a danger-detecting Spider-Sense, and overall superior strength than a normal human's. Despite these powers, he only used them for novelty's sake, and reluctantly ignored a thief that went on to kill his Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben's last words to a grief-stricken Peter were "With great power, comes great responsibility." With that, Peter Parker took up the mantle of Spider-Man, and went on to make several friends, foes, along with joining the Avengers and finally getting a girlfriend!" Appearance Gameplay Special Moves *'Web Ball:' Spider-Man fires a globule of webbing at the opponent from his wrists. Anyone caught in this attack will be instantly ensnared and trapped for a few moments. **Meter Burn: Spider-Man fires two webs that ensnare the opponent longer. *'Web-Zip:' Spider-Man fires a string of webbing at the opponent. If it connects, Spider-Man zips towards the opponent (Similar to Batman's grappling hook) and kicks them in the stomach hard. **Meter Burn: Spider-Man pulls the opponent towards him, where he does a flip-kick instead. * Crawler Assault: Spider-Man does a ten-hit combo of fast punches and kicks that ends with Spider-Man kicking the opponent away. **Meter Burn: Increases the rapid-fire kicks and punches to a 20-hit combo. * Spider-Sense is Tingling!: Spider-Man's eyes widen as he mutters "Oh! Spider-Sense!" as he takes a combat stance. If an opponent attacks him, Spidey flips over the attack and punches the opponent square in the face. **Meter Burn: Spider-Man delivers a powerful uppercut instead of a mere punch. * Web Swing: Spider-Man swings forward on a web with his feet extended, kicking the opponent in the gut. **Meter Burn: If the first kick lands, Spider-Man flips into the air and axe-kicks the opponent, grounding them. Other Moves *'Grab:' Spider-Man shoots web at the opponent, spins them and throws them either forwards or backwards. *'Abilities:' **'Arachnid Assault:' Spider-Man charges forward, punching the opponent across the face twice and then performs an uppercut. Meter Burn adds three more hits with an uppercut that launches them into the air. Replaces Crawler Assault. **'Sizzling Spider:' Spider-Man's Meter Burn version of Web Ball now electrifies the opponent. Changes Meter Burn of Web Ball. **'Wall of Webs:' Spider-Man creates a wall of webs that can absorb projectiles. Meter Burn absorbs more projectiles before going down. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Creeping Crawlie:' Spider-Man leaps into the air and then shoots a web beam downwards. If they connect with an opponent, Spider-Man dive-kicks through them. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Wallcrawler Stance:' Spider-Man jumps towards a wall and does a wall-crawling stance. He can then follow by either shooting a web beam across the floor to yank the opponent's feet for tripping them, knock the opponent down by jump-kicking them or perform an powerful uppercut on them. Replaces Spider Cling. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Trait *'Spider Cling:' Spider-Man becomes extra adhesive, allowing him to cling onto background environments and interact with them in the way a power character would. Super Move *'The Amazing Spider-Man:' Spider-Man fires a strand of webbing at the opponent that ensnares them, before he reels back and throws them upwards, using the webbing to add to the length of the throw. Spidey pins the first strand of webbing to the ground, before firing two strands of webbing: One that fires upwards and pulls Spider-Man towards the opponent, and the other at the ground, which, as Spidey zips past the opponent, ensnares the opponent again. Within moments, Spider-Man does this a dozen times, ending with the opponent in a massive web ball with only their head poking out. Spider-Man takes the opportunity to hang a camera from someplace with his webs, and activates the timer, allowing Spider-Man to jump besides the opponent with a thumbs-up. After the camera flash goes off, the opponent unravels and falls to the ground, as Spider-Man says "You REALLY shouldn't read the Daily Bugle tomorrow!" Additional Details Character Select Screen *When both characters are ready, Spider-Man shoots a web at the opponent. In Game *Intro: **Intro 1: Spider-Man descends from the ceiling, upside-down, supported by a strand of webbing as the opponent does their usual intro 2 animation. Spider-Man flips off of the web and onto the ground as he replies. **Intro 2: After his opponent does their usual first part of their intro 1 animation, Spider-Man swings on-screen before the opponent speaks. After his foe is done talking, Spider-Man lands with a screeching halt as he beckons the opponent to "come on." *When he wins a round, he: **points at the opponent in a taunting manner and says "Duuuuude, you suck!" *Clash Win: He pushes the opponent away and fires two web-balls that launch the opponent away. *Outro: Spider-Man hangs a camera from some-place and activates the timer. Spider-Man jumps besides the downed opponent, says "Say 'Cheese', loser!", and flashes a thumbs-up, with the slow motion part beginning with the camera flash. Stage At the Multiverse Mode, Spider-Man is fought at the Daily Bugle. The stage has two Scenario Interactions: the player can kick the opponent to Jonah Jameson's office right or towards the rooftop via a wrecking ball and buildings at left. *When Spider-Man is not fighting, the stage theme of Daily Bugle from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds plays. *If Spider-Man is in the fight, a remix of his theme from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds plays instead. Quotes Spider-Man/Quotes Ending I couldn't believe it myself. I beat the snot out of Brainiac, and, with the help of Batman, I overthrew the Regime. Who knew an accidental, extra-dimensional trip would result in me getting this kind of fame? Batman shook my hand, and offered me a position on the Justice League. It felt nice to feel appreciated, especially since I come from a world where J. Jonah lives. Ugh. Anyways, Batman offered me the position after my popularity spike calmed down. However, I was phasing out of this dimension. Even then, I took the card. If another world's J-L needed my help, I would be there for them. Though I expressed great gratitude, I left Batman with this message- Wealth and fame, I've ignored. Action is my reward! Trivia *Batman also recognizes Spider-Man, a reference to a Death Battle episode in which Spidey battles against Batman. In Spider-Man's dialogue, it seems like he know Batman more longer time ago than before from crossover comics made by DC and Marvel Comics together. * One of Spider-Man’s alternate color schemes is his Symbiote appearances. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel